


橫中心：大家的魔王

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 流水童話故事，什麼CP都有，也可以什麼都沒有，只有橫雛橫是真。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	橫中心：大家的魔王

很久很久以前有一塊古老的大陸，上面住了一位年輕的魔王，魔王有一頭燦金的髮、白如吸血鬼的皮膚，還有得力的左右手，過著幸福快樂的生活。

生活太順利的結果就是平淡，魔王每天最傷腦筋的就是怎麼玩樂、惡作劇。有一天他在森林散步的時候遇到一隻小小的狸貓怪，狸貓怪不斷變形各式各樣奇怪的東西，還會說奇怪的冷笑話，每天都很無聊的魔王決定把他帶回去供自己玩樂。

但是沒多久魔王就膩了，小狸貓的把戲有限，他得去尋找新的樂趣。這天他去巡視陸地邊境，那裡有一片美麗的海洋，光腳走在沙灘上感受細沙穿過指縫的搔癢感覺，走著走著踢到一個藍色半透明的物體。

藍色物體在浪花邊際滾了好幾圈，還發出奇怪的聲音，他把它拎起來，才發現物體是一個渾身濕透、長著極小翅膀的天使。小天使看起來很虛弱，身體顏色越來越淡，好像隨時都會死去，魔王雖然和天使是對立的兩方，但他其實一直都非常喜歡可愛的小小的生物，於是決定把天使帶回去治療。

躺在床上的天使看起來太弱小了，他怕一次輸入太多魔力會害死他，所以只好每天一點一點的嘗試。小狸貓看起來對小天使很有興趣，每天把前肢放在床沿探頭觀察，他的御前黑貓、不，是御前大將軍也有樣學樣，跟著一起趴在床沿，觀察魔界稀有生物。

他的大將軍本來是隻威風凜凜的黑色巨獸，但因為體型龐大，所以沒事時會將自己變成黑貓節省能量。自從小狸貓來了以後，好像找到新玩伴一樣，每天保持著小黑貓的型態，跟小狸貓一起玩著他根本看不懂的外星語共鳴遊戲。

小天使躺了好幾天後終於醒來，映入眼簾的是幾個窩在床邊的生物，一位金髮皮膚蒼白的人，一隻黑貓，一隻狸貓，床尾站了一位深邃雙眼皮大眼睛的帥哥，表情淡漠，背脊挺直。

於是他對床尾的人露出微笑：「您就是救我的人嗎？」

擁有美麗眼睛的男人聽見他的問題，微微睜大眼睛，無視床的另一邊正陷入低落情緒的魔王，露出一個與他氣質不相符的虎牙笑容：「您好，我是村上信五。」

察覺村上與蒼白金髮的暗中交流，空氣中來回幾次緊張又一觸即發的電流，小天使疑惑的將視線落在身邊沉著臉的金髮，看不下去的村上開口：「他才是救了你的人，我們的魔王陛下。」

「魔王？」小天使感到困惑，眼前蒼白得幾乎消失的男人是魔王，他沒有在男人身後看見本體，代表目前的樣貌就是魔王的真實面貌。

他再看看小狸貓、小黑貓、村上的身後，尤其是村上身後的龐然大物，視線回到魔王身上，對他露出甜甜的笑容：「謝謝您救了我，魔王陛下。」

委靡不振的魔王聽到小天使的話，臉上恢復光彩，大理石般的肌膚瞬間注入活氣，勾起嘴角笑的得意，「小事，本王可是無所不能。」

住在魔王的宮殿，小天使逐漸康復，但是一點也沒有離開的跡象，大家自然地讓他融入，好像他原本就是魔窟的其中一員一樣。

魔王在小天使康復後，又興起去外面找樂子的念頭，小天使答應他在他出遊期間，會跟小狸貓開發新段子，歸來之時就可以表演給他看。魔王看見笑得如此甜蜜的天使，長年來冷硬如石沒有感覺的胸口，好像住進了一隻小鳥，在狹窄的胸腔裡撲騰。

這次他到人類的城鎮裡，人類總是有很多稀奇古怪的把戲，讓他看得目不轉睛。那天他看完馬戲團表演，心滿意足的在帳篷周圍晃蕩，看見一隻被拴在木樁上的小黑狗，瘦瘦小小的縮在地上發抖，旁邊還有頑皮的孩子對他丟石頭。

那明明是隻小狗妖，妖氣淡薄，繩子上刻著咒文束縛了能力，魔王心想狗妖的能力大概也不怎麼樣，不然怎麼輕易的就被人類抓住了。他本來想走，殊不知小黑狗剛好抬起頭與他四目相對，一雙下垂眼濕漉漉又可憐兮兮，回過神他已經將狗抱在懷裡了。

小狗妖在魔王宮殿裡大受歡迎，人人都要來抱一抱乖巧可愛的小黑狗，有好吃的先給他吃，有好玩的帶他玩。只有御前黑ㄇ、御前大將軍在初見小黑狗時輕輕哼一聲，朝魔王射去一記眼刀「也不知道是什麼癖好」，魔王假裝沒聽見，耳朵卻紅了。

小黑狗特別喜歡追在變成貓的御前大將軍後面跑，將軍半敷衍半玩鬧，總甩著尾巴故意讓小黑狗追，快被追上時便狠狠的甩開距離，再回過頭來安慰委屈得快哭出來的小狗。小狗得意忘形咬痛將軍時，將軍會炸開一身毛，低吼的聲音能迴盪魔窟三天三夜。

小黑狗被大家寵得無法無天，毒舌惡作劇搗蛋樣樣來，御前黑貓一天到晚炸毛，小狸貓怪的尾巴被咬禿了，就連脾氣最好的小天使，也曾經被小黑狗氣得爆炸（物理），從身體裡噴出黑色黏液濺在小黑狗臉上。雖然小黑很黑看不出來，但是黏液洗了一個禮拜才洗掉，也因此乖巧了一個禮拜，本來會跟小天使一起玩，現在看見他就繞道溜了。

天使帶著黑色能量幾乎是不可能的事，村上和御前黑貓蹲在地上研究黑色黏液，朝魔王投去懷疑的目光。魔王被盯得渾身不自在，氣急敗壞地吼，「沒辦法啊我的力量就是黑色的！輸進他身體裡還是我的力量，怎麼可能變白！」

好景不常，某天御前黑貓正躺在魔王腳邊接受撫摸賞（享）賜（受），乖了一個禮拜的小黑狗唐突的衝進來，用力踩過黑貓肚皮──黑貓發出慘叫──竄到魔王頭上，遛達幾圈坐定，自上而下遠遠睥睨在門口不敢追進來的小狸貓。

御前黑貓簡直氣到要發狂，惡狠狠的在魔王心愛的地毯上磨爪，小狸貓見狀趕緊跑進來當黑貓的出氣包，怕他氣壞身體又弄壞魔王的地毯，不顧黑貓還在張牙舞爪，叼著他的後頸快速的離開。

魔王無奈的把小黑狗從頭上扯下來，小黑狗的眼睛又無辜又澄澈，一點也不知道自己哪裡犯了錯，開心的舔濕魔王的臉，魔王被刺刺的濕吻舔得暈陶陶，把小黑狗放下來，小狗一溜煙地跑出去，天真無邪的想追回小狸貓繼續玩。

村上從裡面隔間走出來，伸手把魔王亂七八糟翹起的頭髮按回去，望著小狗離開的方向，「你不能再這樣放任他。」

魔王手抵額頭，十分苦惱，小黑狗沒有經歷過魔會化的洗禮，一點不知魔界險惡及規矩，但是那純粹又極致的純真，是另一種極惡，足以破壞魔界秩序。

御前黑貓不知從哪裡竄回來，窩回殿前的位置，前腿交疊懶洋洋的說：「總是要有人教會他。」

「說的好像你們都沒有寵壞他一樣。」魔王鬧彆扭，「ヒナ還幫他挑魚刺。」

「那是幫すばる挑的時候順便。」

「怎麼就不順便幫我挑。」

「連魚刺都吃的人是要挑什麼。」

「不要聯合起來挖苦我……猜拳吧！輸的人負責去警告他。」

御前黑貓不忘紆尊降貴變成人形，從寬大的袖口露出纖細的手指。一拳定勝負，猜輸的魔王表情陰鬱。

當天晚上小黑狗單獨被叫進魔王的房間時還很開心，沒多久所有人都聽見一聲淒厲的狗嚎，那天晚上小黑狗沒有從魔王房間離開。

再次看到他們是隔天早上，魔王抱著小黑狗走出來，懷裡的小黑狗對著魔王散發閃亮亮的崇拜目光，恨不得黏著不放的眼光像是有具現化的愛心飄出來。魔王一口令一動作，完成任務飛奔回來撒嬌討要獎勵的可愛模樣，比以往更勝一籌。

村上跟黑貓有些無語的看著各自融化在對方的行為裡的一魔一狗，「你做了什麼？」逮著兩人分開空檔的村上問，「沒什麼，只是嚴厲的教訓他一頓。」魔王回應的表情正常不過，御前黑貓心想原來小黑狗是個M。

魔王的宮殿裡現在有逗他開心的小狸貓、貼心的小天使、可愛又聽話的小黑狗，還有得力的左右手，他每天忙著跟村上和御前大將軍一起把這些小妖怪們扶養成堂堂正正的大妖怪，已經跟久沒有出去遊樂了。

忙碌又快樂的日子裡，有天他的勢力範圍發生一件奇怪的事。宮殿的結界邊緣有闖入的訊號，但魔王沒有感受到闖入者的惡意，過去察看發現一坨圓滾滾的毛絨白球，有成人雙手環抱這麼大，仔細一看毛團還會上下起伏，就像在呼吸一樣。

大膽的小狸貓拿樹枝戳了戳，毛團受驚似的抖動，沒一會攤平在地上，原來是一隻雪白的小熊，吸收日月精華變成精，靈氣很弱，看來還是一個菜鳥精怪。

魔王的結界只防禦中階以上的妖魔鬼怪，低階的小妖精怪會被強大魔力震懾不敢靠近。這個白熊精不知道是天生防禦力極強，還是鈍感力十足，應該會造成極大壓迫的魔王領域，對他來說好像不痛不癢。

「好可愛喔。」

小天使冷不防的說了。

可愛？眾人望向地上那坨睡死的肉團，實在看不出哪裡有可愛的樣子。

「白白胖胖的，跟魔王陛下一樣好看。」

小天使說話的途中，頭頂冒出好幾朵小花，魔王感覺自己被稱讚臉都紅了，餘下幾個表情各異，想笑又憋得很辛苦。

白熊精鼻子動了動，隨著嗅聞空氣的動作起身，聞著聞著坐到小天使身後，吃起頭頂的小花。

「「啊。」」

小天使轉頭，發現白熊精正在吃他頭頂的花，便一臉開心的模樣。

魔王則是心疼又惋惜的表情，小天使每次冒出奇妙想法時，頭上就會開出鮮嫩的小藍花，他總是小心的拔起栽種到花園裡，現在他的花園有一片美麗的藍色花海。

「我們養他。」

天使一把環住熊脖子，半張臉埋在白毛，襯得小臉更加可愛，一時受到心臟跟鼻血攻擊的魔王想都沒想，就點頭答應了。

自從白熊精來了之後，他們的伙食消費量變得十分驚人，村上不只一次抱怨白熊吃得太多，財政部都要被吃垮了，於是魔王時常和御前黑貓一起去尼斯湖釣水怪回來加菜。

小白熊食量很大，什麼都吃，但沒有哪個食物比小天使頭上的花還有吸引力，只要頭上一開花，不管多遠白熊都會立即出現，但是魔王那片藍色花園卻是一朵都沒吃，經常眼巴巴的坐在花圃邊流口水。

有小孩子的日子總是過的漫長又快速，幾百年的時光一眨眼就過了，所有小妖都變成大妖怪，體型也很巨大。為了生活方便，他們學著變成人類的樣子，唯有毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴顯示他們功力不到家。

只有白熊總是不願意變小，嫌棄變成人要消耗很多熱量，又懶得變小，現在原形巨大的能將魔王宮殿連根拔起，翻滾的時候總是壓倒整片樹林。

另外六人總是輪流拿樹枝戳他，再把他變得小小的，小黑狗帶他去森林裡找母獸泡妞，雪白的小獸總是很受母獸歡迎；小天使會和他天馬行空的聊天，小白熊就會趁機吃頭上的小花；小狸貓拿他練習新出爐的笑話，小白熊發出不符外表的奇異笑聲，居然和魔王的有幾分相似；小黑貓迷上人類的遊戲機，總跟小白熊和魔王一起熬夜打怪。

村上在三人玩得太入迷不去睡覺時，從後頭一人巴一下，大聲罵著熬夜對身體不好小孩長不高，魔王跟黑貓斜睨那個不幫忙就懶得變化的白熊，喃喃說著他已經不需要再變高了。

村上臉色一變改口：「有時間在這裡玩還不讓他快去練習！」

三人被迫練習，小白熊不理解每次村上生氣時，為什麼魔王跟小黑貓都這麼聽話。

「讓那傢伙現出原形可不得了了，只有某人審美很糟覺得那樣很可愛。」

「誰說的，我不是說最可愛的是貴賓狗了嗎。」

「我又不是在說你。」

魔王氣悶。

中途小黑貓發火，嫌棄白熊只會吃跟睡，甩手不教了。魔王安慰沮喪的大白熊，陪他練習好久，最後大白熊一屁股坐在地上，斗大的眼淚滴在魔王頭上，將他渾身都淋濕。魔王把他變得小小的，小到可以抱在懷裡，看著哭累直接在他懷裡睡著的小白熊，心想養孩子真不是件容易的事啊。

後來他常常從房間窗戶看見小黑貓幫大白熊特訓，小狸貓跟小黑狗也一起幫忙，小天使系統和大家不一樣，但會在旁邊適時的給予心靈上的力量，雖然大家都這麼努力了，大白熊還是一點沒有變化的跡象。

「慢慢來吧，或許只是時機未到。」

原本很嫌棄白熊食量的村上，見他這麼努力也心軟了，安慰他只要每天努力，總有一天可以看到成果。

日子就在充實和一點小小不如意中度過。

魔王抱著小狸貓，坐在王座上左捏右揉狸貓手感很棒的鬆軟毛皮，一邊嘆氣孩子們都長大了不聽話。

小黑狗迷上香蕉牛奶，每天榨汁時不忘幫他做一杯，但是他只喜歡原味，又不好意思打斷小黑狗的熱情，有天忍不住說出來，換來對方一臉悲怨，好幾天不跟他說話。

大白熊總是喜歡拱他跟村上一起帶他出遊，也不知道對他跟村上有什麼期待，如果不從，御前黑貓甚至會幫腔，一大一小鬧起來總惹得村上要使用暴力才會安分。

小天使展開相聲新境界，用自己的方式說捧逗唱，拉著他練習把他當傻子一樣拍，天馬行空的速度太快，他都沒能跟上。小天使變成小惡魔，總在他沒有防備時跳出來吐槽他。

還是小狸貓好啊，任他捏圓搓扁都不反抗。

小狸貓聽了只是微微一笑，變成人形坐在他腿上，笑容蜜裡調油，毛茸茸的耳朵一抖一抖的，突然就親上魔王的臉頰，魔王受到驚嚇向後倒，捂著臉大驚失色，口齒不清的問小狸貓在做什麼。

「是不是覺得現在事情都不能照您想的方向前進了呢？」

魔王呆呆的點頭。

「因為我們長大了～想按自己的方式跟陛下示好。」

示好的方式太奇特了，魔王有點吃不消。

鬱悶的魔王躲在房間耍自閉，村上跟御前黑貓都去看他，魔王一把眼淚一把鼻涕的訴苦，「要不你穿件黑袍吧，電視裡的大魔王不都這樣演，特有威嚇力，張開手臂還能顯得很巨大。」

黑貓一邊安慰一邊戳中魔王本體就是人形的痛處，魔王嚎的更大聲了。

「把頭髮染黑吧。」

村上如是說。

奇怪的建議讓魔王停止哭嚎，愣愣的看著村上，御前黑貓也一臉中邪的望著村上。

「跟黑袍搭一組。」

聽起來好像很有道理，但御前黑貓總覺得哪裡不對。

魔王聽從建議，去人類市場買了一件黑袍，附帶長長的斗篷，用法術將自己的頭髮變黑。換完造型出場的那天，在花園裡玩耍的小狸貓、小黑狗、小天使、小白熊瞬間的停下動作。

「哇啊！」

被小黑狗跟小白熊齊齊撲倒時，魔王還在想他是哪個環節做錯了。

小狸貓跟小天使慢一秒跟上，一左一右貼緊魔王。

「魔王陛下，您真好看。」

魔王轟地一聲自爆，頭上冒出青煙，整個人變成粉紅色。

御前黑貓跟村上遠遠看著，擁有搪瓷美肌的魔王在黑袍黑髮襯托之下，顯得更加白皙清透，唯一紅唇妝點就像畫龍點睛，有如陶瓷娃娃擁有生命般鮮活。

「黑髮跟黑袍搭一組，真棒的理由啊？」

黑貓語氣調侃。

「這不是挺好的嗎。」

村上表情簡直不能再更滿意了。

「是挺好的。」

魔王擁著窩在他懷裡一團團的小毛茸們，十分困惑這樣的結果，但是小孩們看起來都很喜歡他的新造型，一邊感受著惱人又親密的舔舐，一邊想著日子就這樣過其實也不壞。

＊

話說天下大勢，分久必合，合久必分。一天領地邊界傳來風聲，東邊的魔王為了擴張地盤在各處肆虐，已經快要攻打到他們的領地。

魔王心想這下可不好，雖然地盤不是很大，妖口不怎麼中用，但大家都是好妖，跟他們一起生活很快樂，怎麼能讓不知哪來的魔王占領。身為一魔之長，危難時刻就該挺身而出。

魔王一夫當關擋在邊界，與東邊魔王大戰三天三夜，村上、御前大將軍、小狸貓、小黑狗、小天使、小白熊一起加入戰局。期間天搖地動風雲變色，黑暗籠罩大地，光明不可期待，可怕的嘶吼未曾停止。

恢復原形的將軍撕裂敵人，狸貓怪使幻術混淆對方視聽，黑狗妖咬碎每個妖怪的腿骨，白熊精像黑洞一樣把敵人吸進肚子裡，天使詠唱咒文治癒傷口。

唯有村上，不顯原形，卻施展著奇怪的力量將敵人俐落斃命。東邊魔王留意到了，好奇村上的正體，急欲與村上較量逼他現出原形。

魔王發現東邊魔王的意圖，將村上擋在身後阻斷對手視線，保護的姿態讓對手攻勢更加猛烈。魔王知道他根本沒必要這麼做，但感情上就是無法克制，不想讓村上暴露在對方露骨的視線下。

分心在村上身上，魔王一個閃神被擊中要害，胸口處炸開絢爛的火花，聲響驚動所有人，向後倒下的姿態宛如慢動作，眾人丟下眼前的敵人朝魔王方向飛奔。

動作最快的是村上，身體發出金色光芒，眨眼間變成一隻奇異的巨獸，將魔王護在身下。

第一次見到村上真身的狸貓怪、黑狗妖、白熊精被強大的力量震懾，僵在原地無法動彈，除了幾個大妖怪能與之抗衡外，其餘小妖當場化為齏粉。

「龍首獅身，頭生銳角，身長羽翼。眼睛倒是與人形如出一轍，要不是親眼所見，本王也不敢相信傳說中的神獸居然是存在的。」

東邊魔王瞇起眼，語氣飽含驚喜與遲疑。

「這樣偉大的生物居然屈居於蕞爾之地……要不要考慮加入本王麾下？」

村上不搭理他，對天發出咆嘯，千古洪鐘般的叫聲與大地共鳴，響起古老神聖的禱唱。

御前將軍見狀，吼著自家人趕快跑，越遠越好。戰區瞬間被金色光球夷為平地，狸貓怪因為好奇心回頭，放慢速度來不及跑，尾巴末端燒焦了一截。

被拎在御前將軍嘴裡的黑狗妖可憐地瑟瑟發抖，「村上君是什麼東西？」

「貔貅。」黑貓邊跑邊從鼻孔哼出氣，「那種青面獠牙銅鈴大眼也只有陛下喜歡了。」

御前將軍思緒回到當年，他跟魔王還是只能躲躲藏藏的弱小妖怪，有天魔王在臭水溝裡發現奄奄一息，渾身毛髮都黏在一起的奇怪小獸，他勸自身難保的魔王別撿，魔王只看了一眼非要帶走。

就算弄乾淨之後，大頭凸眼的樣貌怎麼看就是不討喜，但事實證明魔王獨具慧眼，千古神獸也不知道是怎麼淪落到像隻骯髒的落水狗，也不知道為什麼從此就跟著魔王不走了。

大概是孽緣吧。

他們一群烏合之眾，留下的理由或許都是一樣的。

＊

魔王在睡夢中感受到巨大壓力，好像再不醒來就要被壓死了。

掙扎著睜開眼睛，視線範圍內是一位鼻梁高挺的金髮帥哥，淚汪汪的趴在他胸口盯著他。

好重……

他想張口說話卻發不出聲音，胸腔裡的空氣都被身上異樣的重量擠出。

救命……

「たっちょん，陛下要被你壓死了。」

小天使的聲音宛如天籟，解救自己免於一死。

怕那名過重的帥哥再壓上來，魔王急忙坐起身體。

「陛下，您醒了！」

他在房間裡，四周都是他最親近的人，大家的表情皆是欣喜。視線和村上對上，村上臉上多了一副細框眼鏡，抬高眉毛假裝淡漠，但是眼睛出賣了他擔憂的情緒。

魔王搔搔鼻頭，視線慌亂下瞟，「讓大家擔心了。」

眾人急著擠上前緊貼魔王，七嘴八舌描述他失去意識後，村上如何大顯身手，以及敵人被打敗後的落魄模樣。

「等、等等，這位是誰啊？」

從剛剛就很在意的金髮男子聽見他的話一臉打擊，看起來又是要哭的臉。

「從他的體重來看，您還沒發現嗎？」

大家一臉興奮，只有村上開口解圍。金髮帥哥變成一個白色的小團團衝進他懷裡，勁道之猛他感覺自己又要吐血。白熊精終於學會幻化人形，他摟著能控制身體大小的小白熊，心想如果體重也能變輕點就好了。

「為了慶祝魔王醒來，我們舉辦宴會三天三夜！」

村上如是宣布，歡呼的聲音要將屋頂都掀破了。

宴會在村上不限金額的核准下，花園裡湧入源源不絕的美酒佳餚、聲色歌舞，方圓三公里內都聽得見魔王宮殿的狂歡。

御前將軍頂不住年輕人們徹夜不眠的精力，眼皮跟臉頰皮膚一起下垂，想找個清靜的地方補眠，才打開大廳就發現魔王和村上在裡面。

村上單膝跪在魔王寶座前，魔王伸手撫摸村上仰望的臉。

「怎麼開始戴眼鏡了？」

「老花。」

「你怎麼可能老花。」

村上低哼一聲，一副你都知道了還問的態度。

「明明就很好看。」魔王伸手摘了眼鏡，「以後在我面前別戴了。」

眼前畫面非禮勿視，御前將軍笑得滿意，像隻貓一樣輕巧後退，無聲地關上大廳的門，將空間留給難得率直的兩人。

世界真和平，從此以後魔王和大家一起過著幸福快樂的日子。

─ END ─


End file.
